A perfect beginning: When the sky is blue
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT (*only read if you really love romantic fluff*)


Untitled 

A perfect beginning: when the sky is blue. 

Disclaimer: James and Lily belong to JK rowling, but this fluffy fic and their personalities and stuff belong to me..so there.. 

AN: this came to me whilest listening to "Flora's Secret" by Enya, so it may be a song fic, this is a Lily/James graduation romance fic.. it's short, and sweet.. I've never done this before and SHOULD be working on my other harry potter fic but this one is just bugging me so..hey..here it is. 

****************************************************************************** 

It was a brilliant sunny day that June afternoon. Graduation had just ended and they were now adults, headed to the future of their wizard and witch lives, James Potter and Lily Evans separated themselves from the throng of other gryffindors who were partying at Hogsmede and made their way up the path of the park, back to a field. 

No words are said, no words need to be spoken as they look at eachother lovingly, together 2 years they knew they'd be together forever. Lily with her firey red hair blowing freely in the wind, and her Emerald Green eyes which sparkled with such adorance and affection towards James that any one could tell her love was true. And James with his mop of unruly black hair and deep azure blue eyes, that returned the affection to Lily in full force. It was like something out of a muggle romance movie, one would say if they saw these two love birds walking together, laughing and talking amongst themselves. 

Catching the mischievious expression in James eyes just in time she ducked beneath the long grass and made her way away from him, but he caught up and followed her a ways before grabbing her waist and taking her down to the ground and, as she layed on her back, he propped himself up on his side watching as she laughed with joy and gazed at the blue sky, pearly white clouds flowing by as if not knowing or caring about a destination. Gazing at her he wished that this moment could last forever and a day. 

Suddenly, a tune filled the air from the flowers (which to somes surprise sang). They had, perhaps created this song as they watched the couple together. 

*********************** 

Lovers in the long grass 

look about them 

only they can see 

where the clouds are going 

only to discover 

dust and sunlight 

ever make the sky so blue 

Afternoon is hazy 

river flowing 

all around the sounds 

moving closer to them 

telling them the story 

told by flora 

dreams they never knew 

*********************** 

"I don't think it's possible to love somebody as much as I love you.." murmured James to Lily which caused her to stop laughing and gaze up at him as he leaned over her for a small kiss. "I think it is.." she said softly her eyes looking into his deeply, almost as if it was searching his soul.."For I love you more James Potter, than anything in the world.." she replied and kissed him back, time for that moment stopped for the couple, but soon sped up. "I thank my lucky stars for being able to be here with you today.." she said softly. 

Her mother, a native Irish woman, had married into a muggle family, but not before she had Lily. Her flaming red hair and emerald green eyes which James so adored was the gift her mother left behind, traces of her gentle loving nature in Lily. 

Getting up they walked hand in hand down the field once more, this time heading towards a river, whose beginning and end where as mysterious as anything else. The flowers tune drifted softly after them. 

Settling down at the rivers edge the feeling of peace and enchantment surrounded them as they gazed into the deep blue depths of the river dubbed the "River of Starlight Mystery" and kissed once more, a bit more passionatly as the wind picked up causing the willows and tall green grass to sound like music which joined the sound of the song sang for the lovers young. The sun which was starting, so softly the set in the western horizon threw shadows acrossed the river, which gave a romantic scene to the two. 

*********************** 

Silver willows 

tears from Persia 

those who come 

from a far-off island 

winter chanterelle lies 

under cover 

Glory-of-the-sun in blue 

Some they knew as passion 

some as freedom 

some they knew as love 

and the way it leaves them 

summer snowflake 

for a season 

when the sky above is blue 

*********************** 

It was a day, not soon to be forgetting by Lily Evans, as she had never known that the mischievious James Potter could be so romantic and gentle. It was something that drew her even closer to him, both heart and soul. 

Running his hand through his hair James sat up, and from the looks of it, was starting to get nervous. 

"What is it my mischeivous one?" Lily asked caressing his face gently, eyes full of warmth and assurance when he looked over at her and instantly got lost in her eyes as he could so easily do, those green pools of crystal could cause him to both lose his thoughts, but remind him why he brought her here.. 

*********************** 

Lying in the long grass 

close beside her 

giving her the name 

of the one the moon loves 

this will be the day she 

will remember when she knew his heart 

was 

loving in the long grass 

close beside her 

whispering of love 

and the way it leaves them 

lying in the long grass in the sunlight 

they believe it's true love 

and from all around them 

flora's secret 

telling them of love 

and the way it breathes 

*********************** 

As the light of evening gave way to twighlight, the moon was full, bright and beautiful. "But even goddess Selenity herself pales in comparision to you Lily.." came James soft voice from behind Lily. When had he disappeared? 

She looked at him, turned around and kneeled infront of him, he looked rather fidgety actually. "What's wrong Prongs?" she asked smiling that innocent smile she had about her. 

He gazed at her, the closed his hands together over hers. "You know that I love you with all my heart don't you Lily?" he asked."Of course James, for some reason even if you are the most mischevious of the Marauders 4, you have your moments of...true..love" she trailed off as she noticed something had appeared in her hands. 

Keeping his hands clasped over hers he continued on. "And you know that no matter what I'll be there for you, forever and a day..nothing, I daresay could keep me from being at your side." he murmured bringing his face closer to hers. "And for some reason I can't get my mind off you, you are so perfect Lilian Evans.." he said softly as he kissed her once more gently on the lips. 

"What are you getting at James.." she wondered her Emerald eyes shining with curiousity. 

Moving his hands from hers only enough so that she could unfold them, she gasped. A small box was in her palm, black and made of velvet. Her heart jumped almost instantly. 

Looking up at him her eyes began to water, his eyes met hers and almost silently asked her to open the small box. 

Her hands shook as she slowly opened the box and her breath caught in her throat and tears spilled forward from her eyes as she gazed at the ring laying in the box. A golden band(30 carots), small enough to fit on her size 5 fingers sat on the satin ring cover, on top of the band was 6 carots (which is something he had to save for..for a LONG time)worth of a diamond. A muggle import from Belgium. She looked up at him silently and he gazed back lovingly as the stars in the midnight blue sky seemed to glitter brightly only for them. He pulled her to a standing position then pulled the ring from the box and knelt down on leg as she stared silently at him heart flying and tears falling. "Lilian Marie Evans..I love you with all my heart and soul, i've never felt this kind of devotion, affection, or feeling for anybody in my life Lily, ever since our first year at Hogwarts i've loved you.." he murmured. "I want you to know, and with this ring I ask you Lily...will you marry me?" he asked placing the ring on her outstretched hand. 

She looked at him silently for a second unable to get a word from her constricted throat, but she choked a laughing sob and threw her arms around his neck and cried out. "Yes! I will...oh James..I love you so much!" she said and began to sob happily into his shoulder. 

He smiled at her as she knelt down and they stayed like that, knelt next to the "River of Starlight Mystery" as a gentle breeze picked up causing the willows, as they hugged and whispered words of love and endearment to eachother, once more to bring the sound of the song to their ears which only confirmed their eternal love for one another...... 

*********************** 

looking up from eyes of 

amaranthine 

they can see the sky 

is blue 

knowing that their love 

is true 

dreams they never knew 

and the sky above is blue.. 

*********************** 

~*~ Finished... 

aww now wasn't that sweet? or was it too fluffy?? I dunno you tell me..I have but 2 people to thank, Lizzy and Enya. Lizzy for putting up with me night and day *grins* and for helping me along with my fics. 

And Enya for writing the song which inspired this fluffy piece of fiction. :):) 

Now good or bad I want reviews... 

(oh and thanx to lizzy for helping me out with the title *grins*) 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
